My Immortal
by Gifted Shadows
Summary: WARNINGS: Rated T for depressing content, possible OOCness, shortness, and implied character death. I don't own anything. Read, review if you want to. For Connecticut, and anybody who was affected by the shooting.


**Hey. Yes, I know. Something even MORE depressing than Out of Reach. Tsk, tsk and all that, right?**

**Well, get over it. This is important.**

**Anybody hear what happened in Connecticut? Y'know, the dude that decided to go shoot out that elementary school? The one that killed at **_**least**_** 26 people, which includes at **_**least**_** 18 children in first grade. The one that killed his own mother, who **_**just so happened**_** to be a teacher at that school?**

**The one that altered the lives of hundreds of people? Forever?**

**The one that, after the fact, killed himself, just so he wouldn't have to deal with the jail time?**

**Yeah, him.**

**When I heard about it, the first thing I did was look for the phone. I called my friend, who lives in New Port. She's okay, thank god. She's eleven years old and that scares me, because if she was only **_**one year younger**_**, she would have been in the elementary school where this all happened.**

**I don't think anyone should read this, or even review. I uploaded this to get any fear off my chest, and so I could get on with my life. Not for reviews, or sympathy. **

**Simply for release.**

**If you're still reading this… Enjoy-?**

**My Immortal:**

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears_

I used to enjoy reading about these mysteries… They used to excite me, challenge me. I would race against the main character, trying to find out "whodunit".

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Why can't I stop crying?

_This pain is just too real_

Why'd you have to leave? Why did you HAVE to be there when that… That _monster_ decided to act on his ugly thoughts?

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I'll never forget you, baby sister. I couldn't, even if I tried. Everything reminds me of you. Did you know that Granny hasn't thrown out your toothbrush? And that she still sets your place at the table? I think she's in denial.__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Remember that time, when we were sitting on your bed? After you were finished crying over that _stupid_ boy, who you were obviously too good for.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

I remember when you would slip your hand into mine when you were scared. I guess we both grew up a lot, huh?

_But you still have  
all of me_

I'm stuck in your memory, and I can't get out. Why can't I get over it? It's the circle of life, right?

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

You were so pretty. I loved it when you smiled. Can you just smile for me, one more time?

_Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams_

I have nightmares. About you getting shot. About you getting hurt. About… You. They won't stop.

_Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me_

Do _you_ think I'm crazy, or especially bad, just because I think that if this guy was miserable enough to kill people and then kill himself, he should have just killed himself. It would've saved _me_ a lot of heartache.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Let me tell you a story.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me_

Once upon a time, there were two sisters. Their names were Daphne and Red.

_I've been alone all along_

One died. The other cried. And cried. But it never quite sunk in for her that her best friend had died.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears…_

But then, the girl decided to see her friend once more.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_

The girl got to the one place she could visit her friend without being looked at. The cemetery. Once she got there, she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, and cried harder than ever before. She screamed as loud as she could for her to come back. Her time had come too soon.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

When the girl had calmed down, she started talking. Talking about anything under the sun, just like they did before. Except, this time, there was no one to giggle with. Suddenly the girl got quiet.

_But you still have..._

She sniffled. Then she parted her lips to whisper four words.

_All of me…_

"I miss you, Red."

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
